Passionate Hearts
by esteele2016
Summary: One-Shots. KristAnna First time I have written one-shots
1. Car Wreck

Anna's POV

When Anna out of her car, which had broken down on her, she called Elsa. Well, she tried to. "Damn my phone is out of battery" she curses under her breath. She puts back in her pocket and sits down for a bit.

Seven minutes later, a man with blond hair and amber eyes comes jogging down the street with his dog next to him. Anna couldn't figure what dog it was, so she just went with big, brown, cute dog. Ya, that will work.

Anna started running to him and stopped him before he could turn down the other street. "Um...hello, sir. Can i borrow your phone for a second? My car broke down and my phone is out of battery"

He just frowned at her. "Fine, but make it fast."

* * *

Kristoff's POV

While the girl was trying to call..Ellie, Ellen, Emma? He couldn't remember...he was studying her and he took into notice her freckles all over her face and shoulders, her strawberry hair, and her startling blue eyes.

He didn't even realize he was staring until she looked at him with a concerned face. He just waved it off though. She was maybe, kind of, sort of cute. It was kind of sad he didn't actually know her. Wait, what? _Kristoff, this girl is just going to borrow your phone, thank you, and forget about in ten minutes._

* * *

Anna's POV

Ha Ha! She finally got a hold of Elsa! "Hi, Elsa? It's me Anna. My car broke down. Can you come pick me up. I don't want to walk home, I'm too sore." She waited a bit, then an answer. "Thank you so much Elsa! When will you be here? Twelve minutes? Okay. Love you, bye."

I gave him the phone, "thank you. Um...can you wait here and help Elsa and I hook up my car to hers?"

"Sure" _What are doing Kristoff! You are supposed to be a lone "mountain man"! Why are helping this girl?_ Have you seen her eyes? he questioned himself.


	2. Coffee Break

Anna had to get up at seven in the morning, can you believe it? Seven in the morning! When she finally got dressed and went out the door it was 7:30. She had to be at the agency at 8:00.

"I have some time to go get a coffee at Arendelle Cafe" she spoke out loud because of habit. When she got there, she went to the counter and ordered a decaf coffee with to creamer.

She then sat down and was looking over a newspaper. When someone started raising his voice out of anger.

"What do you mean I don't have enough! I gave you the _exact_ for the coffee!"

"Ya, but you didn't give me enough to pay the taxes." The man at the counter was trying to keep a level head, but you could tell he was also getting upset because the vein in his neck was starting to pop out.

"Oh, come on! That's only 45 cents! Can't you just take it off!"

"No can do"

Anna then got up and went over to try to help. "He's with he, here's the 45 cents." She lied, but still gave him the money.

"When the man got his coffee she went to go sit back down, but followed her. "Why did you do that?" he asked almost as soon as they sat down.

"I was just trying to help" she responded. She was looking into the amber waves of his eyes and the way his hair just fell over his eyes when he shook his head.

"Thank you" it was inaudible to everyone but her. "You look pretty stunning, it would have been hard for the cashier to say no if you just gave him puppy dog eyes"he laughed to himself. Then, realizing what he had said, color was beginning to spread over his cheeks. Anna was red to too.

He then stood up "Um...I need to go"

"Oh, shit so do I" But before he could leave he turned around and asked "What's your name?"

"Anna"

"Mine's Kristoff. Hope to see you around again" and with that, he left.

"Ya, hope I see you again too" she muttered with a dreamy look on her face.


	3. Day With the New Girl

Finally, Kristoff had found someone who actually noticed him. He ran into a girl earlier in the morning who was new in town and wanted him to show her around. She said her name was Anna. While they were waiting for their drinks they got at a cafe, he couldn't help notice the way her blue eyes seem to sparkle with fun and her strawberry hair that was pulled into two braids. It looked like she could fit into any outfit in the world because she was so slender.

"Hey Kristoff. Can you take me to my new apartment? It is 5 miles from here. Oh, look at that, it 12:23. Can we also get lunch before you take there?"

He couldn't say no to her puppy eyes "Okay. Where do you want to eat?"

"Corona Grease Shop!"

Really? She wanted to go to the most fattening place in the city? Oh well. "Okay, we'll go there"

When they got there, Anna ordered a two patty cheeseburger with everything on it, a large fry, and a large drink. Kristoff got the same thing, but on rye bread. When they finished, he took her to the new apartment and dropped her off.

"Well, here we are. Hope I see you around some other time. Here's my number if you need anything" He quickly scrawled down his number and gave it to her. But, before he could leave, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Thanks again Kristoff" She smiled and hopped out of his truck. When she got inside, he practically leaped for joy. He gave her his number and she kissed him. Guess he wasn't as lonely as he though. But then his mom called and ruined his moment with himself. "Hi Mom" and with that, he left her apartment, but before he memorized her building number.


End file.
